1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel aqueous liquid agricultural composition and a novel adjuvant composition for agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural chemicals including insecticides, fungicides (or bactericides), herbicides, miticides (or acaricides) and plant growth regulators have been used in various dosage forms, and one example thereof includes a liquid formulation comprising a water-soluble agricultural chemical. In such a liquid formulation, it is desirable that the concentration of the agricultural chemical is as high as possible. However, it is difficult to say that the concentrations of the agricultural chemicals of the liquid agricultural chemical formulations which are now commercially available are satisfactorily high.
Further, it has been known that the effects of agricultural chemicals can be enhanced by using cationic surfactants of an alkylene-oxide-addition type together with the agricultural chemicals (see WO95/33379). However, when liquid agricultural chemical formulations each comprising an agricultural chemical and the above-described cationic surfactant at high concentrations have been prepared, phase separation, sedimentaion of insoluble matters or the like has occurred in some cases. That is, it has been difficult to prepare a liquid agricultural chemical formulation which is uniform and stable. Particularly when the liquid formulation further comprises a chelating agent or a water-soluble inorganic salt, phase separation or sedimentaion of insoluble matters has readily occured.